Lumia
Lumia ''(Rumia)' is a Youkai of Darkness, and one of the original founders of the [https://star-crossohpleaseno.fandom.com/wiki/The_Kids_of_Tomorrow ''Kids of Tomorrow]'' ''alongside Adeleine, Linky, Maxwell, Lissa and Dark Matter, and is often viewed as the second-in-charge and/or back-up leader of the group. She originates from the Touhou Series. '''Appearance Lumia appears to be a 15-year-old-girl with blonde hair and red eyes who typically wears a black vest with a red tie, black skirt, white blouse, a red ribbon in her hair, and red shoes. She may also be seen holding a black and purple magic tome. Personality Typically an indifferent introvert, Lumia prefers to stay away from the crowd and do things at her own pace, mostly consisting of quiet and relaxing activities such as walks, sightseeing, reading, recently video games, and occasionally painting. Despite that, she cares greatly for her friends, and depending on the severity of the situation and who's involved, will be prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure everyone's safe and sound. When she's with her friends, a much more extroverted side takes priority, attempting to offer plenty of meaningful contributions to the current situation of her own volition, as well as showing a willingness to step out of her comfort zone to seize new opportunities, activities and adventures of all sorts. Lumia holds a strong sense of optimism that seems near-unbreakable most of the time, although she's prone to despair when all seems truly lost or serious matters go awry, often leading to her resorting to taking drastic measures to get herself out of the situation however possible, even if they don't benefit herself or anyone else in the long run. Skills Being a youkai, she holds significantly greater physical resistance and durability than her looks let on, although she isn't terribly resistant to magic or spiritual attacks. She also possesses minor regenerative capabilities, allowing her to gradually bounce back from mild injuries and give her greater chances of a full recovery from serious injuries. Like most of Gensokyo's residents, she's capable of using a form of ranged offense known as danmaku, which allows her to shoot intricate and visually-stunning spreads and patterns of magic to overwhelm her targets. Lumia prefers to use simple types of danmaku, and due to her time in StarCross, has developed new forms of danmaku that are made for actual fights rather than the spell card duels she's used to. Her ability since birth is "Manipulating Darkness", which has primarily been used to generate a sphere of darkness around herself and others, being able to block out and render all forms of light useless, avoid the summer heat, and render the vision of her opponents worthless. However, Lumia herself cannot see in the sphere unless she lessens the intensity of said darkness to let in some light. An advanced form of this Darkness Manipulation is utilized to create tangible constructs of darkness known as shadowspawn, which can take shapes and forms for all sorts of purposes in both combat and utility, even going as far as to be able to recreate people, objects and their abilities. Lumia holds full control over them, but they can be used as potential vessels for possession, wherein the possessor gains full control over the shadowspawn form, even being able to shapeshift it. However, Lumia will still be able to deconstruct or retake control, as it's still her creation. They can be further enhanced with magic to improve their durability and add regenerative properties. She's also rather skilled at all sorts of general magic by utilizing a special magic tome, which seems to be filled with countless pages detailing countless types of spells, and even holds two empty pages with the potential to be filled in with two custom-made spells. After getting pierced by a Stand Arrow and surviving, Lumia acquired a Nameless Stand that can alter the gravity of just about anyone or anything by making physical contact with them. Because of its lacking combat capabilities, Lumia doesn't use it too often outside of support purposes, such as rescuing others from dangerous falls or redirecting projectiles. Lumia is able to access a pocket dimension known as The Void by opening up void portals, being able to quickly transport herself, other people, items, projectiles, and plenty more to just about anywhere in StarCross, as well as other locations in other dimensions, so long as she's been there before. History Backstory Lumia's perhaps one of the oldest non-divine beings alive in StarCross, as she has basically existed for as long as humanity itself in Touhou has, being born of their fears of the dark, the unknown, and nonspecific "monster in the dark" rumors. Because of how universal and primal these fears and ideas are, this quickly led to her becoming one of the most powerful youkai, as she perpetuated this cycle of fears and beliefs further by setting out to fulfill the purpose of her species, generating more fear and belief however possible, even going as far as to kill and consume humans to do so. She would continue to live in typical youkai fashion for a very long time, terrorizing humanity and growing stronger, until an unnamed Shrine Maiden, famous for successful exterminations of other strong youkai, was given the task of exterminating her. However, once the two fought, Lumia proved to be too powerful, and the Shrine Maiden was forced to rely on an alternative method to succeed. This method was an extremely powerful seal in the form of a ribbon, one that was extremely difficult to break or nullify without conditions that, at the time, seemed impossible for a youkai like Lumia to fulfill, which was placed on her during a sneak attack. This seal limited her true potential immensely, allowing her to be easily defeated. However, the Shrine Maiden understood that if Lumia were to be killed, another youkai of similar origins would be born, take her place and repeat the cycle, and chose to spare her life. This left her to continue her lifestyle, albeit with greater difficulty due to her weakened state. As time went on, Lumia's low success rate of generating fear and belief demotivated her immensely, and given that she more or less already had a passive source of sustenance due to her primal origin, she became an unmotivated, generally carefree wanderer seeking a means to fulfill her now-unexciting lifestyle. Eventually, Gensokyo's Barrier was created, separating the land from the rest of the world. Lumia moved there, seeing opportunities in the "youkai haven" it would become, and would see a return to her original ways with mixed results due to how well-equipped humanity was for her. During the "Scarlet Mist Incident" in Gensokyo, Lumia became a pioneer of utilizing the Spell Card System, as she made an attempt to attack Reimu Hakurei just outside of the Hakurei Shrine after said system was established. While she was easily defeated due to Reimu's technique, she saw this as a chance to potentially relive the glory days without causing any true harm, and being known as a pioneer after the incident was resolved already benefited her by way of mild fame. Despite this, Lumia would remain a lesser, relatively insignificant youkai and try to steer clear of being involved in further incidents, lacking any true motivation to improve her skills in spell card duels upon seeing just how much effort would be required to compare to other youkai, and then seeing them be defeated without much effort as well. On an unremarkable day, Lumia was wandering through a particularly dark forest in Gensokyo before deciding to take a nap in a sufficiently pitch black corner. While she was asleep, a chance event would take place, a collision between Gensokyo and StarCross that sent her, and potentially others, into StarCross. Lumia would soon wake up in a new location, and with no real way to return to Gensokyo in sight, she had no choice but to adapt to this strange world. The Early Days, encountering DIO and Making Friends Lumia, still trying to grasp the world of StarCross and originally not one for initiating interactions with others, mostly resided in the background of various ongoing happenings and thus didn't find herself doing much of significance, half due to social awkwardness, half due to not wanting to make any enemies or end up in harm's way. During this time, she struck a minor friendship with King Dedede, acquired up a taste for bad puns thanks to some occasional interactions with Sans and Papyrus, and had her first encounter with Tabuu, to which she quickly declined his offer to grant her power due to suspicion. Some days later, while aimlessly wandering around StarCross, she's stopped by Adeleine and her friends, who asked if she had seen their friend, Hat Kid. Lumia said she didn't, and proceeded to be on her way. Afterwards, while traversing through the Lost Woods, she was ambushed and knocked out by DIO, who planned to exploit her as a hostage and a minion, planting a dormant Flesh Bud. Once she came to, she was now in Greenhorn Forest, where DIO demanded she stay put and keep fellow hostage, Gret, in check. She did just that, fearing for her life, only to be bound in rope by Gret as he fled. She'd soon enough break free, and during some commotion between Adeleine, her friends, and DIO, Lumia attempted to slip away. DIO almost immediately recaptured her and activated the Flesh Bud in her, having her attack the group in a blind rage. She was quickly defeated as a result of being outnumbered, and the Flesh Bud was removed, saving her from DIO's control. DIO took his leave afterwards, and the group took a breather at the Dojo, where Lumia properly introduced herself and explained various aspects about her being a youkai. Saying that she didn't really have anyone or anywhere to turn to for safety, suspecting that DIO would go after her again, she decided to stick around with the group whenever possible under the belief that strength in numbers would make future DIO encounters more manageable. Over time, however, Lumia would see herself no longer falling back onto that reason for whenever she encountered Adeleine or the others and stuck around, instead hanging out with them because of genuine friendships that only grew stronger every time they crossed paths. Befriending Dark Matter As the days went on, Lumia continued to hang out with her friends, making several new ones in the process. But not all was well, as Dark Matter was returning to his former evil ways, leading to a falling-out between him and Adeleine. Lumia, feeling sympathy for him due to somewhat similar origins as "evil" beings trying to better themselves, made several attempts to reason with him, but was unable to get through, with one instance ending with him trapping her in a bag and throwing it into the ocean. Thankfully, however, she was rescued by Maxwell and others. Seeing that Dark Matter didn't directly harm her, Lumia's resolve only grew stronger, seeing there was a chance to set things right. Some time later, she was helping Adeleine and Ashley find the latter's friend. As the group was leaving The Great Tree in their continued search, she spotted Dark Matter, who was secretly watching them, much as he had been watching them for quite some time. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, she stayed behind, saying she'd catch up with them later. Dark Matter, confused as to why she stayed behind, approached her, and was only further confused by her lack of anger given what had happened last time. The two ended up having a heart-to-heart talk, with Lumia opening up much more about herself and her species to him, showing she knows what he's going through, and Dark Matter in turn explained his own circumstances. Lumia managed to bring some semblance of reason back to him, and they seemed to become friends, with the talk ending with Dark Matter saying he wanted to help find Ashley's friend, as well. The two eventually caught up with the others in the Casino, and, much to Lumia's disappointment, it seemed their talk had no apparent impact on Dark Matter as he attacked Adeleine and fled afterwards. Despite this, however, Lumia and Dark Matter still seemed to be on good terms, and had occasional talks when she wasn't with the others, which gave her the idea that things were just plain complicated. Duma, a Sacrifice, and Grima One day, a Fell God, Duma, had made his appearance in Toad Town, attacking various people and using Vessel Essence to convert them into his mindless, berserk servants. While Lumia and her friends were by the campfire just outside of the Lost Woods, Duma entered the scene and started a fight with a few of them to test their strength. Obviously, the power gap between mortal and god meant his victory was easy enough, although given their conviction to fight, he left them be afterwards. Lumia, however, interrupted his leave, seeing a potential opportunity to weaken or destroy her sealed ribbon, and showcase her true strength. Duma stated that he could not do anything to the seal, and continued on his way, with Lumia greatly disappointed that even a god could not solve her long-running predicament. Some time later, she would come across Duma once more, having just used Vessel Essence on Adeleine, being told that she would also make for a mindless puppet should the need arise. Seeing the complete shift in Adeleine, especially her newfound strength and quick-to-anger attitude, she decided the best course of action was to go along with it, not wanting to end up breaking their friendship over something that could be blown out of proportion. This solidified a great disliking for divine beings meddling in mortal affairs, especially if they held no regard towards if the mortals in question even wanted the divine being's presence or power. Time passed, and Lumia's concern for Adeleine only grew as she saw her violent approach to various scenarios, which even Dark Matter took notice of when she ruthlessly pummeled him. He asked if Lumia had any ideas to undo this change, but she was just as clueless as he was. With plenty of time to think and no real way to resolve the problem on her own coming out of it, she knew that she would have to seek out Duma and see if he would be willing to make a trade that, at least to her, seemed wholly beneficial to herself, Adeleine, and even Duma. While searching alone, Lumia would indeed cross paths with Duma yet again, this time striking a deal. In exchange for Adeleine's Vessel Essence being revoked, allowing her to return to normal, Lumia would receive the Vessel Essence in her stead, which would also come with the benefit of breaking her seal. Duma, recognizing the benefits of having such a powerful servant, agreed to this deal, restoring Adeleine, breaking Lumia's seal, and in turn paving the way for Lumia's own drastic shift, one that closely resembled who she was in her earliest days. Duma ordered her to brutally assault some individuals he was previously occupied with, to which she did with terrifying power and success. Meanwhile, Adeleine, coming to her senses as the Vessel Essence wore off, and with no one knowing where Lumia went, set out to find her. Note: this section is to be completed at a later date) For more information about the original character, go to https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Rumia Category:KoT Member Category:Heroes Category:Characters originated from Touhou